


Taking Care of Simon

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jace Wayland, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jace Wayland, Rimming, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jace shows up to Simon's apartment determined to take care of him. Except Simon isn't sick. He's in rut.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 242





	Taking Care of Simon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geverlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geverlasting/gifts).



> Written for one of my dear friends <3 <3 I hope you have a lovely birthday you beautiful human. Enjoy some filthy Jimon smut ;D

Jace knocks on Simon’s door and waits. When Jace had heard that Simon wasn’t feeling well, he went out and bought everything his alpha boyfriend could need to get better. He’s got Simon’s favorite soup, some electrolyte drinks, his own pillow case so Simon can smell him while he tries to sleep and one of Jace’s hoodies for Simon to wear. 

Jace’s inner omega whines, wanting to take care of Simon and show him he’d make a good mate. Jace of course tells his inner omega to butt out. 

The door opens only enough for Simon to peek out and Jace smiles. “Hey,” he says softly. “I know you’re not feeling well so I brought some stuff over for you.”

Jace takes a deep breath and freezes, closing his eyes as he savors Simon’s scent. It’s darker somehow, thicker as it swirls around in Jace’s nose, making his mouth water and his cock hard in his jeans in an instant. Jace bites his lip, just barely holding back a fucking _whimper_. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Simon says, his voice deeper than usual. “I’m not sick,” he confesses, making Jace stare at him, trying to piece this puzzle together. He takes another deep breath and that’s when it hits him. Fuck. _Simon’s in rut_. 

“Oh,” he breathes, his eyes widening, taking in Simon’s blown pupils, rosy cheeks, and bare chest. “Simon,” he says carefully. “Let me in.”

“Don’t say that,” Simon says, his voice breaking. “Don’t, Jace. Because if you say that I’ll pull you inside and I won’t let you back out until my rut is over.” Simon looks away, looking upset and this time, Jace can’t hide his whine, wanting to take care of his alpha. “I don’t wanna hurt you or scare you away, Jace.”

“You won’t,” Jace tells him. “Simon, I want this. I wanna help you through this.”

A growl sounds between them right before the door is flying open. Hands wrap in the front of Jace’s shirt, yanking him inside. The door slams shut and Jace’s back hits the door as Simon crowds into his space, his face dropping to Jace’s throat. Jace tilts his head up, giving Simon access and the alpha rumbles in approval. 

Jace drops his bag on the ground, his hands going to Simon’s sides, holding on for dear life as SImon’s nose runs up and down his throat, sniffing him and taking him in. There’s a stinging nip that makes Jace moan, his cock throbbing in his jeans and his ass beginning to slick just from this. 

“Omega,” Simon murmurs mindlessly, his rut starting to take over. His scent is turning even muskier and Jace takes it in greedily, feeling overwhelmed with it. 

“Please, Simon. Let’s go to the bedroom. You can have me.”

“Yes,” Simon hisses out. “ _Mine_.”

God, with that one word Jace is lost. Jace wants to be Simon’s, wants to be his omega, wants to be his mate. He wants it so fucking badly. 

Simon pulls him through his apartment, pulling off Jace’s clothes as he goes. The attention and desperation Simon is showing him lights a fire in Jace’s belly. He’s already so fucking slick, his ass clenches as he thinks about what’s to come. 

Jace is completely naked by the time they stumble into Simon’s room, the smell of his rut the most pungent here. Jace can smell Simon’s cum and lust on the sheets and he wants to bury his nose against Simon’s bedding and take it in. So that’s exactly what he does. 

“Fuck,” he moans out, burying his face in Simon’s sheets. His hips thrust down against the mattress without his permission as lust overcomes him. He looks over his shoulder, watching Simon watch him and his skin prickles, like Simon’s gaze is a tangible caress. “Alpha!”

Simon’s eyes stare at his ass and Jace smirks to himself before getting up on his knees, _presenting_ for his alpha. Red over takes Simon’s eyes and another growl sounds through the room before he’s jumping onto the bed, crowding up against Jace’s backside. 

“Look at you presenting for your alpha,” Simon grits out through clenched teeth. “Such a pretty omega. I bet you want my knot, don’t you?”

Jace’s fingers dig into the sheets as he spreads his thighs even wider. “You gonna be all talk, alpha? Or are you gonna mount me?”

Jace cries out as Simon slaps his ass, stinging pain blooming against his cheek. Simon smacks his other cheek and Jace is embarrassed to admit by how _wet_ he is. His cheeks heat up as he buries his face against Simon’s pillow, whimpering with each new spanking against his heated skin. 

“Please, Simon,” he cries out when he can’t take the teasing anymore, his ass on fire which somehow only adds to the pleasure. “Please!”

“Not yet,” Simon tells him, his fingers digging into Jace’s asscheeks. “Not done teasing my omega yet. You’ll get my knot when I allow it and not a moment before.”

Jesus fucking Christ. Simon _never_ talks like this, always careful with Jace. He finds he likes it. After this rut is over they are _so_ talking about this and replaying it. But Jace can’t think about that right now, can’t think about anything but pleasure because right now Simon is pulling Jace’s cheeks apart, leaving him feeling open and exposed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jace cries out as Simon’s tongue licks across his hole. Pleasure rushes through him until his toes are curling and he’s panting opened mouth, little breathy moans leaving his lips. His hips ride back against Simon’s face, wishing for more, more, _more_. 

Another slap rings through the room and Jace’s hips still. The control Simon holds over him makes Jace breathless. “Fuck,” he gasps out when Simon pushes a finger into his ass, wiggling his tongue around that finger. “Fuck, alpha. Fuck me, please. Need your knot.”

Simon pulls back only enough to bite Jace’s asscheek. Jace gasps, pleasure and pain mixing together, turning him on even more. He looks below himself, finding his cock _drooling_ precum onto the sheets below, the tip bright red. 

“You want me to mount you, my omega?”

“Yes,” Jace yells, not even caring how fucking needy and broken he sounds. Need is overriding all other thoughts. “Yes, alpha. Fucking mount me. Make me yours.”

Simon’s mouth is hot and wet as he sucks marks up Jace’s spine. Jace knows when this is all done and over with he’ll have bruises and hickies all over his pale skin and he welcomes the marks, _longs_ for them just as much as he longs for Simon. 

Finally, Simon lays his chest against Jace’s back, his skin hot and tacky against Jace’s. Simon’s mouth goes to Jace’s ear, breathing heavily and Jace shivers with desire. “You want that, don’t you?” Simon whispers, his voice sounding deeper and breathier than usual. “You want me to mount you and stuff you full of my cum? You want me to breed you up, Jace?”

The highest pitched whine Jace has ever heard leaves his throat at Simon’s words. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “Yes,” is punched from his lungs without his permission. His hips slam back against Simon, trying to impale himself on Simon’s cock to no avail. “Yes, alpha. Breed me.”

“I’ve got you, lil omega,” Simon says as he guides his dick to Jace’s ass. Jace lets out a sigh as he’s _finally_ filled, his ass stretching around Simon’s cock. “So wet for me. Such a good mate.”

“Fuck,” Jace hisses out as Simon begins to fuck him with long, hard thrust. “Mate me, Simon. Breed me. Fill me.”

Simon growls and Jace can feel the vibrations against his back. He shoves back against Simon, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room. Simon licks the back of Jace’s shoulder as he fucks him hard until his knot begins to fill. 

But instead of continuing to fuck him, Simon puts his hands under Jace’s body, pulling him back as Simon sits back on his heels. Now Jace is kneeling in Simon’s lap as Simon fucks up into him. His hands grope Jace’s stomach as he breathes hotly against Jace’s shoulder. 

“Fuck,” Simon grits out, taking a moment to bite down hard against Jace’s oversensitive skin. “You’re gonna look so pretty, Jace. Your belly’s gonna be so round and cute filled with my pups. No one will ever question who your alpha is because they’ll be able to _see_ you’re mine.”

For the first time in Jace’s life he comes completely untouched, his cock throbbing and jerking as cum flies from the tip onto Simon’s bed. He cries out, his fingernails digging into Simon’s thighs as he holds on. His ass tightens and it only takes a few more hard thrusts before Simon’s knot is catching and he’s coming inside Jace’s ass. 

“Jace. My omega. My mate. Fuck,” Simon murmurs mindlessly as his knot throbs inside Jace, his walls hugging his alpha perfectly. 

Simon takes a deep breath before gently helping Jace onto his side on the bed, holding him tight as they’re tied together. Jace’s lids grow heavy, content and sated from their love making. 

“So,” Simon whispers into Jace’s hair. “That wave of rut is over and now I’m embarrassed.”

Jace reaches back, lacing their fingers together and bringing them onto his belly. “Don’t be,” he says seriously. “In case it wasn’t obvious I was into that as much as you were.”

“You weren’t indulging my inner alpha?”

Jace shakes his head. “Nope. That was--” Jace bites his bottom lip, his cheeks flaming. “God, Simon that was hot as _fuck_ . And if you don’t fuck me like that again in the future I’ll have to find another alpha who _will_.”

Simon growls, flipping them so Jace is flat on his belly. Simon grinds his hips just right so his knot is rubbing against Jace’s inner walls. “Could another alpha fuck you this good?”

“Oh god,” Jace gasps out as he comes for a second time, grinding his erection against the bed. Simon kisses his shoulders over and over as he comes back down. “Possessive alpha, good to know not to tease.”

Simon’s voice gets soft as he says, “I love you. And I’m in rut. And I want you to be my omega.”

“Yeah, okay. I guess, whatever.” Simon snorts, pinching Jace’s side. Jace turns his head enough to look at Simon from over his shoulder. “I love you, too. Be my alpha, Simon.”

Simon’s face breaks out into a wide smile as he leans down and kisses Jace’s lips. This round of rut might be over but they’re in for a long, strenuous weekend. Jace looks forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunters come hang out with us at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
